a 456 miracle
by torchwoodfever.it's contagious
Summary: So i hated the way that day 4 ended, and i decided to tweak it a little. rubbish summary, sorry. spoilers for day 4 CoE. this is jack/ianto so if you don't like Janto, don't read it. rating may change, but not too much.
1. what?

_**A/N**_** set after CoE day 4, because i hated the way that ended and was crying for a while. Just a small change to make me happy, and because I hate that he died.**

**Spoilers for CoE day 4 and onwards.**

Jack just sat there, unable to move, just staring at Ianto's body in the sports hall.Gwen had left hours ago and all the lights had been switched off. Jack was trying continuously to bring him back. The one man who brought meaning to his life... The one man he truly loved... Would never forget. Jack kept thinking back to when he revived Ianto back when Lisa had almost killed all of Torchwood 3. Back when Tosh and Owen... Back when they were a full family, not just half of one. jack kept thinking that maybe he could do it again. Bring him back with a kiss, just like last time.

If the lights had been on, Jack might have noticed Ianto's eyelids flutter, as if he was just dreaming. Jack had ignored Gwen when she mentioned seeing it, because when Jack looked himself, Ianto was as motionless as he had been. Jack then sent Gwen home with Rhys, thinking that she was hallucinating because of lack of sleep, mixed with her condition.

Jack had thought about it, so much so that he was crying when he sent Rhys home with Gwen... Those bloody beans. He knew that he shouldn't blame Rhys for that, but he knew that Ianto would not have been impressed, had he been blaming himself. He couldn't help it though. He missed those beautiful welsh vowels and knew that it was his own fault that he would never hear them again. If he hadn't hired Ianto after the Pterodactyl capturing. If he hadn't then Ianto wouldn't have had to lose Lisa and Jack wouldn't have had to be a monster and order Ianto to execute his own girlfriend.

Jack got up to leave and saw that Ianto still had his gun stuffed down the back of his trowsers. Jack bent down to get it, and had a thought. He began formulating a plan out loud, since no-one would hear him anyway and think him a madman.

"Oh Ianto, why did you have to leave me? It's ok though. I'll find a way to be with you forever, even if it means shooting myself for the rest of my life, just a few moments with you at a time is all i ask... I'll start as soon as possible." Jack looks down at the gun in his hand and sighs. "Well, no time like the present." Jack pulls the trigger to the sound of silence.

During Jack's monologue, he manages to completely miss Ianto's revival. It's more subtle than Jack's usual theatrics and so he doesn't blame the man for not noticing. But when he hears the gun and properly comes to his senses, he realises what Jack has done...

"I'm alive. How in the whole bloody universe am I still alive? Jack, where's Jack? I heard him speaking earlier, so where is he no-" Ianto looks to his left and sees Jack lying there, on the floor, motionless. "Damn it Jack! Why? Why did you have to do that? You know i hate it when you die." Ianto was now on the verge of tears, when he hears that tell tale gasp of breath, like someone coming around after almost drowning.

"DAMN IT!"

Ianto flinched, he always hated it when Jack got angry. "Jack?" He asked cautiously, almost as if he was scared of him.

"Great, and now I'm hearing things. Today couldn't get much worse, could it Ianto?" Jack looks at him casually before looking away again. Ianto waits for it to sink in and you could hear a pin drop. Ianto could see when it struck him. That Ianto was actually sat next to him in all his living glory. He just wasn't prepared for what happened next.


	2. OK

_**A/N**_** Sandysan2013: sorry I left it like that, but I've been working out how to do this and it was around 12 in england when I uploaded it, so I was slightly sleep deprived. Sorry :).**

**Spoilers for CoE day 4 and onwards. I don't own these guys, that's the job of RTD and the BBC.**

'BANG', that's how most would say it... but not how Ianto would describe it. No, Ianto would describe that noise as the end of the world. Or at least he would, if Jack hadn't just shot him.

This time, Ianto came back with all the theatrics Jack always used.

"Nice to see you too, sir." That was Ianto's initial response to being shot. Jack just sat there in shock, half with what he had just done, and half because Ianto, _his_Ianto, was back with him. Jack couldn't believe that he had just shot Ianto... The love of- well, the reason he made sure he came back after dying. And he couldn't believe that Ianto, _mortal_ Ianto, just came back to life like he does...

"Wha... What's going on Ianto? Am I- Have I actually died this time? You always did say that my luck would run out eventually. I hope it has... I can't - I... Damn it Ianto, you know i can't talk about this stuff very well." Throughout this, Ianto was trying to find an adequate gap in Jack's rant to say something, but it was hopeless, and he saw this mid-rant, and as he sat back and waited for Jack to finish, a look of concern crossed his features as he saw how distressed Jack was becoming. when Jack had finally finished, Ianto, to lighten the mood, just said:

"Well, I never thought i'd get to smell those 51st century Pheromones again, if it's any consolation."

Jack was slightly confused as to what to say to his, now immortal, mortal boyfriend. Ianto thought that Jack had gone into shock, and started to really worry about him because, working for torchwood, he didn't think it was possible to go into shock over such a trivial thing as life and death. If you think about it, it's not the first time a member of the team came back from the dead. Not the first time Ianto himself had either, but he thought he'd leave that out.

"Ianto, ho... how did this happen? I don't understand, why? Why did this have to happen to you?!" Ianto flinched as Jack started to shout, and when the words sunk in, Ianto began to wish that he hadn't just come back to life... He thought that Jack would be happy that he now got the chance to spend all of eternity with Ianto, but now he realised how little he really meant to Jack, especially in comparison to how much the man meant to him.

Ianto saw that the gun was close to his hand now... close enough to touch even, and thought _well, if the only reason for my life doesn't want me anymore, might as well just... '_BANG'...

Jack's head whipped around so fast, that if Ianto had seen it, he would have thought it would have given the captain whiplash. He was looking for something, looking around for where the noise had come from. He looked to his left and saw the one thing that would make him want to be mortal again... Ianto's dead body.

Ianto gasped back to life again, cursing loudly, with enough variety to make hades himself blush. Jack's reaction was slightly different this time. He pounced on the young welshman, and grasped him in an embrace that would be hard to break, even with a sonic screwdriver.

"Ianto... Why did you just shoot yourself? Please, tell me why you wanted me to suffer your death twice." The look in Jack's eye's almost made Ianto cry... almost. Instead Ianto just stoically replied "Well, _Sir,_ I didn't realise that my life meant all that much to you, seeing as you just shot me, and then started shouting about how i don't deserve to live."  
"Is... Is that really what you think? Ianto you mean the world to me, why else did i hire you and keep you on after the-"

"The what, Jack? The time when i put all our lives in danger? The time when I lied to you all?

The time when I chose my girlfriend, over the safety of the team? WHAT, SIR? WHA...mmmhpp"

As usual, Jack shut him up the best way he knew worked. Ianto forgot all his anger and just focused on kissing Jack, _his_ Jack, once again.

"So, Ianto, what do you say we get out of here and- what the hell...!?"

Just as things were on the up, who should walk in, but johnson and her swat team.

"Ready for another round, Sir?" Jack just smirks and grabs hold of Ianto's hand, pulling him up to his feet and suddenly started running, leaving Johnson behind to shout, exasperatedly at her team: "WELL? GET THEM!"


End file.
